Flexible exhaust hoses for venting fluids such as fumes or smoke are typically mounted on and depend from ceilings, or from elevated ductwork which is generally located above the point where such pollution is generated. Accordingly, the flexible hoses may require semirigid support means for being stably oriented close to the source of the fumes or smoke.